User blog:Kate.moon/Comic-Con 2012 Friday Schedule
What are Friday's biggest panels? For starters, Game of Thrones panel will take place in Hall H with author-moderator George R.R. Martin! Other exciting panels will include True Blood, Walking Dead, and the anniversaryFirefly reunion! 10:00-11:00 Community: School is Back in Session Joel McHale (The Soup), Gillian Jacobs (The Box), Danny Pudi (Chuck), Yvette Nicole Brown (Family Guy), and Alison Brie (Mad Men) from the hit Sony TV comedy have graduated to the Convention Center in advance of their fourth season. Join your favorite Greendale study group for a panel and Q&A to find out firsthand what surprises are in store for the show's return to NBC this fall. Ballroom 20 10:00-11:00 Hasbro Studios: My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Panelists from Hasbro Studios and The HUB TV Network's My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic share details of the making of the animated series and how the "friendship" and "magic" are brought to life. Fans won't want to miss it! Also includes Q&A time. Room 23ABC 10:15-11:15 Go Green! With the Lean, Mean, Ninja Team -Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Experience Nickelodeon's very first Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Comic-Con panel, as executive producer Ciro Nieli (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) sets up the new series and unveils never-before-seen footage. Meet the incredible Ninja cast: Jason Biggs (voice of Leonardo), Sean Astin (voice of Raphael), Greg Cipes (voice of Michelangelo), Rob Paulsen (voice of Donatello), Kevin Michael Richardson (voice of Shredder), Hoon Lee (voice of Splinter), and Mae Whitman (voice of April O'Neil). Hear and see the radical undertaking of this 25-year-old property and some of the creative insights that have taken it to new and reinvigorating heights. Prepare to be shell-shocked! Moderated by Rich Magallanes, senior VP of current series for Nickelodeon. Room 6BCF 11:15-12:15 DC Comics: Superman Since the launch of the New 52, Superman has been flying higher than ever. Group editor Matt Idelson and super talents Shane Davis (Superman: Earth One), Scott Lodbell (Superman), and Bryan Q. Miller (Smallville Season 11) take fans new and old up, up and away with a sneak peek at what's in store for Superman. Room 6DE 11:15-12:15 Join the Revolution! Nickelodeon's Legend of Korra The cast and crew of Legend of Korra offer an in-depth discussion of Nickelodeon's hottest new series. Executive producer and creator team Bryan Konietzko and Mike DiMartino (Avatar: The Last Airbender) are joined by co-executive producer Joaquim Dos Santos (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as they discuss the creative process that brought the first book in the Korra series to life. You'll also get to hear from your favorite characters as talented voice actors Janet Varney (Korra), David Faustino (Mako), P. J. Byrne (Bolin) and Seychelle Gabriel (Asami) will be featured on the panel and renowned voice director Andrea Romano (Avatar: The Last Airbender) will direct the actors in a live performance from the series. And if you're extra nice, Mike and Bryan may even drop a hint or two about Book 2. So don't miss out! Moderated by Rich Magallanes, senior VP of current series for Nickelodeon. Ballroom 20 11:30-12:30 Cult Pilot Screening and Q&A There is television...and there is the world we live in. In the shadows where they meet, there is Cult. In this visceral thriller, a young reporter teams up with a television researcher to investigate a series of disturbing disappearances connected to a wildly popular new television show called...Cult. With everyone a suspect and no one to trust but each other, they follow an obscure trail of tantalizing clues deeper into the cult of Cult. Moving from the real world into the labyrinthine world of the series and its two characters-a detective and a charismatic cult leader-events inside the show begin to bleed into the outside world and vice versa as the certainty of what's real and what's illusion crumbles into dust. Be among the first to see a special pilot screening, followed by a Q&A with creator and executive producer Rockne S. O'Bannon (Farscape) and series stars Matt Davis (The Vampire Diaries), Jessica Lucas (Psych), Alona Tal (Supernatural), and Robert Knepper (Heroes). Cult will air midseason on The CW and is produced by Fake Empire and Rockne S. O'Bannon Television in association with Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios. Room 6BCF 12:00-1:00 FUNimation All the latest news and information from FUNimation, one of North America's leaders in anime. Room 24ABC 12:05-1:05 The Big Bang Theory Screening and Q&A Boldly go Big Bang Theory! For the first time ever in Hall H, the mega-popular TV series returns to Comic-Con for a special screening and a lively discussion. Will Howard ("Froot Loops") Wolowitz return from space? Where do things stand with Penny and Leonard? And will unscheduled handholding affect "The Relationship Agreement"? From Chuck Lorre Productions, Inc. in association with Warner Bros. Television, The Big Bang Theory airs Thursdays at 8/7c on CBS. The Big Bang Theory: The Complete Fifth Season will be released on Blu-ray and DVD on September 11. Hall H 12:30-1:30 Firefly 10-Year Anniversary Reunion Calling all Browncoats to unite! It has been 10 years since the crew of the Serenity took flight in the now infamous show Firefly. Science Channel will reunite, for the first time ever, Captain Mal Reynolds and the crew from the ship. Join Joss Whedon, Nathan Fillion, Adam Baldwin, Gina Torres, Alan Tudyk, Morena Baccarin, Sean Maher, Summer Glau, and many more for a trip down memory lane, some special surprises, and exclusive Science Channel giveaways. SHINY. Ballroom 20 12:45-1:45 666 Park Avenue Pilot Screening and Q&A Spend Friday the 13th getting to know the residents of the historic-and otherworldly-Manhattan apartment building The Drake, during this special screening of 666 Park Avenue. Sexy, seductive, and inviting, The Drake maintains a dark hold over its residents, tempting them through their ambitions and desires, in this new drama that's host to an epic struggle of good versus evil. Series stars Terry O'Quinn (Lost), Vanessa Williams (Desperate Housewives), Rachael Taylor (Charlie's Angels), and Dave Annable (Brothers & Sisters), along with executive producers Matthew Miller (Chuck) and David Wilcox (Fringe), will be on hand for a special Q&A following the screening. From Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Alloy Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television, 666 Park Avenue will air Sundays at 10/9c on ABC this fall. Room 6BCF 1:25-2:25 AMC's The Walking Dead Andrew Lincoln, Sarah Wayne Callies, Norman Reedus, Laurie Holden, Steven Yeun, Lauren Cohan, and introducing Danai Gurira as Michonne and David Morrissey as The Governor join executive producer and showrunner Glen Mazzara, executive producer Robert Kirkman, executive producer Gale Anne Hurd, and special effects makeup supervisor and co-executive producer Greg Nicotero in a panel moderated by Chris Hardwick (The Nerdist, Talking Dead). The panelists will discuss the wildly successful second season of The Walking Dead and what to look forward to in season 3, debuting this fall on AMC. Join the panelists for a one-on-one Q&A session and an official sneak preview of season 3. Hall H 1:45-2:45 DC Comics: Justice League and Green Lantern Comics' top talent-writer Geoff Johns and artist Jim Lee-continue their historic team-up on DC Comics' bestselling Justice League, while Geoff continues his epic run on Green Lantern. Johns, Lee, Tony Bedard (Green Lantern: New Guardians), Brian Buccellato (Flash), Jeff Lemire (Animal Man, Justice League Dark), Francis Manapul (Flash), James Robinson (Earth 2), and Nicola Scott (Earth 2) explore some of DC Comics' spectacular titles. Room 6DE 1:45-2:45 Bones Creator and executive producer Hart Hanson, executive producer Stephen Nathan and stars David Boreanaz and Emily Deschanel are on hand to discuss the shocking finale of season 7 as well as what's in store for Booth and Brennan in an exciting season 8. The panel will be followed by a fan Q&A. Ballroom 20 2:00-3:00 BOOM! Studios: Adventure Time Comic Book What time is it? It's Adventure Time! The top-rated Cartoon Network show is now a bestselling comic book published by KaBOOM! You won't want to miss this all-star panel featuring the show's creator Pendleton Ward, along with series artists Shelli Paroline and Braden Lamb (Ice Age) and writer/artist Meredith Gran (Octopus Pie) of the new miniseries Marceline and the Scream Queens, as they discuss what's next for the Land of Ooo in the world of comics. Room 23ABC 2:15-3:15 Tron: Uprising Disney XD is bringing the Grid to Comic-Con! Join the noteworthy voice cast Elijah Wood (Beck), Bruce Boxleitner (Tron), Emmanuelle Chriqui (Paige) and Tricia Helfer (The Grid), along with executive producer/director Charlie Bean and consulting producers Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz (Once Upon a Time, LOST), to see exclusive footage and find out everything you want to know about this ground-breaking animated series. The panel will also feature never-before-seen clips of Disney XD's turbo-charged original series Motorcity and a sneak peek of the upcoming animated series Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. The panel will be moderated by Daily Variety film editor Josh Dickey. Room 6A 2:45-3:45 Game of Thrones Panel and Q&A session Based on the bestselling fantasy book series A Song of Ice and Fire by George R. R. Martin, HBO's Game of Thrones series concluded its 10-episode second season on June 3. Created and executive produced by David Benioff and D. B. Weiss, the series follows kings and queens, knights and renegades, liars and noblemen as they vie for power in a land where summers span decades and winters can last a lifetime. Season 2 of the hit series told an epic story of duplicity and treachery, nobility and honor, conquest and triumph, set in an enthralling world of intrigue, seduction, and magic. Based in Belfast, Northern Ireland, production of season 2 also took place in Croatia and Iceland. Some of the cast featured in the second season and appearing on this panel are (in alphabetical order) Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy, Emilia Clarke as Daenerys Targaryen, Michelle Fairley as Catelyn Stark, Kit Harington as Jon Snow, Lena Headey as Cersei Lannister, and Richard Madden as Robb Stark. George R. R. Martin, who also serves as a co-executive producer and writer on the series, moderates with executive producer Carolyn Strauss. Hall H 3:00-4:00 Walt Disney Animation Studios: Wreck-it Ralph: The Art of Story Join Walt Disney Animation Studios story artists Josie Trinidad (Wreck-It Ralph, Tangled), Raymond Persi (Wreck-It Ralph, The Simpsons), Leo Matsuda (Wreck-It Ralph, Princess and the Frog), Nancy Kruse (Wreck-It Ralph, The Simpsons) and writer Jennifer Lee (Wreck-It Ralph) as they discuss the art of story for the upcoming feature Wreck-It Ralph, in theaters November 2nd. Room 6DE 3:00-4:00 Arrow Screening and Q&A Oliver Queen lives! The iconic DC Comics character will be the subject of a hard-hitting new drama series on The CW this fall. Arrow makes its Comic-Con debut with a screening of the full Arrow pilot, followed by a Q&A with series stars Stephen Amell (Private Practice) and Katie Cassidy (Supernatural), executive producers Marc Guggenheim (Green Lantern) and Andrew Kreisberg (Fringe), and pilot director/executive producer David Nutter (Smallville). After being marooned for five years on a remote island, former billionaire playboy Oliver Queen returns to his home of Starling City with a mysterious agenda and a lethal set of new skills that he uses in a war on crime. From Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Berlanti Productions and Warner Bros. Television, Arrow will air Wednesdays at 8/7c on The CW this fall. Ballroom 20 3:00-4:00 Monster High: Freaky Is About to Get Fabulous in San Diego Celebrate a freaky fab Friday the 13th with the Monster High team. Dress up as your favorite ghoul and get a chance to win best-costume prizes and see exclusive scenes from the show's first ever DVD-Ghouls Rule (this fall from Universal Studios Home Entertainment). Garrett Sander, Rebecca Shipman, and Natalie Villegas (Monster High toy designers) and Eric Hardie (Monster High copywriter) are rumored to be revealing new ghouls in school and their inspiration for them. Additionally, Ghouls Rule producer Ira Singerman and voice actors Debi Derryberry (voice of Draculaura) and Erin Fitzgerald (voice of Abbey and Cupid) will discuss the making of Monster High webisodes and other content. Moderated by Emmy Award-winning director/producer Audu Paden. Room 24ABC 3:15-4:15 Marvel: Cup O' Joe— This is it, Mighty Marvel fans-the no-holds-barred, anything goes, full-of-surprises panel you wait all year for! Marvel's chief creative officer Joe Quesada takes on all questions, shocks the audience with jaw-dropping announcements, and keeps you guessing, along with guests including Marvel's head of television Jeph Loeb, SVP of creator and content development C. B. Cebulski, and editor-in-chief Axel Alonso. You never know who will show up, but you'd better be here, because this is the panel that everyone will be talking about! Room 6BCF 4:00-5:00 Bob's Burgers Creator and executive producer Loren Bouchard and executive producer Jim Dauterive and cast members H. Jon Benjamin, John Roberts, Dan Mintz, Eugene Mirman and Kristen Schaal are on hand to screen never-before-seen footage, followed by a panel discussion and fan Q&A. Room 25ABC 4:05-4:35 Screen Gems: Resident Evil: Retribution In Resident Evil: Retribution, we learn more about Alice's mysterious past as she continues to hunt those at The Umbrella Corporation responsible for the T-virus outbreak, a chase that takes her from Tokyo to New York, Washington and Moscow, culminating in a mind-blowing revelation that will force her to rethink everything she once thought to be true. Aided by newfound allies and familiar friends, including the return of Michelle Rodriguez as Rain Ocampo, Alice must fight to survive long enough to escape a hostile world on the brink of oblivion. Appearing in person: Milla Jovovich, Michelle Rodriguez, Oded Fehr, Boris Kodjoe, Mika Nakashima and writer/director Paul W. S. Anderson. Please join them for a preview and discussion of this highly successful film franchise, based on the popular video game series, and watch never before seen footage from the latest installment, Resident Evil: Retribution, in state-of-the art 3D. Hall H 4:15-5:15 DC Comics-The New 52 DC Comics-The New 52 and The New 52 Wave 2 are the industry's most talked about industry-shattering events. Although the landscape has changed, we're not done making news! Be a part of history as panelists discuss what's coming next in this exciting time for DC Entertainment. Featuring Chris Burnham (Batman, Incorporated), David Finch (Batman: The Dark Knight), Adam Glass (Suicide Squad), Geoff Johns (Justice League, Green Lantern, Aquaman), Dan Jurgens (Superman, Justice League International), Paul Levitz (Legion of Super-Heroes), Rob Liefeld (Deathstroke, Grifter, Savage Hawkman), Scott Lobdell (Teen Titans, Superboy, Red Hood and the Outlaws), Jimmy Palmiotti (All-Star Western), Gail Simone (Batgirl), Scott Snyder (Batman, Swamp Thing), and others. Room 6DE 4:15-5:15 Entertainment Weekly: Powerful Women in Pop Culture (aka Women Who Kick Ass!) Fan-favorites Kristin Bauer van Straten (True Blood), Sarah Wayne Callies (Walking Dead), Kristin Kreuk (Beauty and the Beast), Nikki Reed (Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn-Part 2), and Anna Torv (Fringe) open up about the power and privilege of playing characters that have redefined the rules for women. Basically, a discussion with women who kick ass. Moderated by EW's Lynette Rice. Ballroom 20 4:30-5:30 50th Anniversary of Marvel Superheroes— Fifty years ago Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Steve Ditko, Dick Ayers, Don Heck, and Larry Lieber created the Marvel Age of Comics when they introduced the Incredible Hulk, the Amazing Spider-Man, the Mighty Thor, the Astonishing Ant-Man, and the Invincible Iron Man, all in the course of one short year, 1962. Those characters have shown incredible endurance and staying power, still thrilling audiences today, on both the page and screen. Mark Evanier talks to Comic-Con special guests Stan Goldberg (a Marvel cartoonist and colorist in that storied year) and Incredible Hulk artist Herb Trimpe about the heroes that still thrill us five decades later. Room 5AB 4:30-5:30 Falling Skies: The Battle Is Just Getting Started— Continuing the fight against alien invaders, TNT's Falling Skies follows a band of human survivors on their quest to outrun and outwit the powerful alien force that invaded Earth. Join stars Noah Wyle (ER), Moon Bloodgood (Terminator Salvation), Will Patton (Armageddon), Drew Roy (Secretariat), Collin Cunningham (Living in Your Car), Sarah Carter (The Vow), and Connor Jessup (The Saddle Club), executive producer Greg Beeman, and show runner Remi Aubuchon (Caprica), with Q&A hosted by Wil Wheaton (Star Trek: The Next Generation, The Big Bang Theory). Watch never-before-seen clips and be treated to an in-depth discussion on Falling Skies season 2. Room 6BCF 4:35-6:35 Sony: Total Recall, Looper, and Elysium— Total Recall-Welcome to Rekall, the company that can turn your dreams into real memories. For a factory worker named Doug Quaid (Colin Farrell), the mind-trip sounds like the perfect vacation from his ordinary existence. But when the procedure goes horribly wrong, Quaid becomes a hunted man. The line between fantasy and reality gets blurred and the fate of his world hangs in the balance as Quaid discovers his true identity, his true love, and his true fate. Based on Philip K. Dick's classic story "We Can Remember It For You Wholesale," this brand new take on some of his most visionary ideas is directed by Len Wiseman, who will join stars Colin Farrell, Kate Beckinsale, Jessica Biel, and Bryan Cranston on stage. Looper-In the futuristic action thriller Looper, time travel will be invented-but it will be illegal and only available on the black market. When the mob wants to get rid of someone, they will send their target 30 years into the past, where a "looper"-a hired gun, like Joe (Joseph Gordon-Levitt)-is waiting to mop up. Joe is getting rich and life is good...until the day the mob decides to "close the loop," sending back Joe's future self (Bruce Willis) for assassination. Writer/director Rian Johnson will join Joseph Gordon-Levitt and Emily Blunt to discuss the film. Elysium-Ever since writer-director Neill Blomkamp broke through with his first feature film, District 9, people have been wondering what he has in store for an encore. Be a part of the first audience anywhere to get a first look at his new movie, Elysium, as stars Matt Damon and Jodie Foster join Neill and producer Simon Kinberg on stage. Hall H 5:30-6:30 Marvel: The All-Winners Squad Over the years Marvel has been known to assemble some of its greatest superheroes at SDCC. This year fans are invited to witness the introduction of an entirely new team (at least, they think they are great) as they take to the stage for the first time ever. You won't believe your eyes (or ears) when you see this collection of awesomeness gather and share the inside scoop on what it's really like to be a Marvel Superhero. Who are these mysterious superheroes? Welcome them to the Marvel A-List with moderator Morgan Spurlock. Plus, there's always the promise of swag...but don't hold Marvel to that! Room 8 5:30-6:30 Dark Horse: Joss Whedon Long before directing the biggest superhero film in history, Joss Whedon rewarded fans the world over with some of the most compelling characters and plotlines in the history of comics, television, and movies. Here's your chance to find out what he has in store for us next, and hear exclusive insight into Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the ever-expanding number of titles in Dark Horse's line of Season 9 comics. Ballroom 20 5:45-6:45 Spartacus: War of the Damned Liam McIntyre (McLeod's Daughters) returns to Comic-Con, along with Manu Bennett (30 Days of Night), executive producer Steven S. DeKnight (Buffy the Vampire Slayer), and a few surprise appearances to show footage from the final season of Spartacus: War of the Damned, airing on STARZ in January 2013. They will also discuss some of the bonus features on the Spartacus: Vengeance DVD, available September 11. Room 6BCF 6:45-7:45 Defiance Syfy and Trion unite television and gaming in the biggest entertainment event of 2013: Defiance. Grant Bowler (Nolan), Julie Benz (Amanda Rosewater), Tony Curran (Datak Tarr), Jamie Murray (Stahma Tarr), Kevin Murphy (executive producer), Nick Beliaeff (SVP, development, Trion Worlds), Rob Hill (senior producer, Trion Worlds), and Mark Stern (president, Syfy original content and co-head UCP) discuss how Defiance defies everything you know about conventional storytelling. Moderated by Geoff Boucher (Los Angeles Times). Room 6DE 6:45-7:45 AMC's Breaking Bad Executive producer and showrunner Vince Gilligan appears with the cast of Breaking Bad, including Bryan Cranston, Aaron Paul, Anna Gunn, Dean Norris, Betsy Brandt, R. J. Mitte, and Jonathan Banks. In a panel moderated by TV Guide's Mike Schneider, Vince and the cast talk about what it's like to shoot one of the boldest and most intense dramas on television, and how they are preparing for the final 16 episodes of the series. Join the panelists for a one-on-one Q&A session and an official sneak preview of Breaking Bad season 5, premiering Sunday, July 15 at 10ET/PT. Ballroom 20 7:00-8:00 And Then What Happened? Serialized Shows That Ended Too Soon You saw every episode, you followed every storyline, you hoped against hope that they'd get another season...and they didn't. What would have happened if the show had kept going? Hear writer/producers Andrew Chambliss (Once Upon a Time), Scott M. Gimple (The Walking Dead), Ian Goldberg (Once Upon a Time), Javier Grillo-Marxuach (Lost), and Jose Molina (The Vampire Diaries) talk about the stories that weren't to be on such shows as Dollhouse, FlashForward, Firefly, and The Middleman. Room 7AB 7:00-8:00 The Making of Kaijudo From the producers of Transformers Prime, G.I. Joe Renegades, and My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, comes a new animated TV series, Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters, seen on The Hub TV Network. Listen as key players from the cast, including Scott Wolf (V), David Sobolov (Beast Wars: Transformers), Ryan Miller (WotC R&D), Andrew Nolosco (WotC R&D), Hasbro Studios show stewards, and talent and the creative and R&D teams from Wizards of the Coast discuss how they brought the immensely popular card game to life in this fantastical new series. You gotta see these creatures! Room 24ABC 8:00-11:00 Hall H and Ballroom 20 Friday Panel Playback Didn't get into either Hall H or Ballroom 20 today? We feel your pain! In this three-hour block, Comic-Con will rebroadcast some of the day's popular panels from those two giant rooms. Best of all, those in attendance will get to vote on what they want to see. It's democracy at its finest AND it's a second chance to see these panels. (Please note: these playbacks will include only the panel discussions. None of the film clips or footage shown at the live events will be shown here.) Room 25ABC Category:Blog posts Category:Comic-con 2012 Schedules Category:Comic Con 2012